User blog:MilitaryBrat/Marine Raiders (WWII) vs Gurkhas (WWII)
Marine Raiders......America's first amphibeous special forces. VS Gurhkas......Mountain Commandos from Nepal employed by the British Empire. WHO IS DEADLIEST?1!?!???!?!?? To find out, the history of war and modern science collide. As Deadliest Fiction member MilitaryBrat dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. He will also apply 21st century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. MB will also be dissecting the trauma and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This groundbreking data will be paired with historical research, and entered into an all new combat engine. Two legendary combatants will be ressurected. History will be re-written. But only one will be crowned, DEADLIEST WARRIOR. Marine Raiders: The Marine Raiders were created in response to Britain's elite commandos, now known as the Special Air Service. Commandant of the Marine Corps Thomas Holcomb was initially opposed to the idea. He believed that Marines didn't need to create anything to prove they were warriors. However, pressure from President Franklin D. Roosevelt made him change his mind, and on February 16, 1942 the first Raider battalion was formed. Weapons: *M1903A3 Springfield *Reising Sub Machine Gun *Colt New Service Revolver *Ka-Bar *Mk. 2 Frag Grenade Gurkhas: In the 1800's the British empire occupied Nepal. From 1814-1816 the Gurkhas gave the British empire much trouble. The British however, were impressed with the tenacious Gurkhas and signed a peace agreement with them. This allowed the Gurkhas to be recruited by the British empire for they're Military. They aren't used as much anymore because of Britain using its own special forces such as the SAS and SBS. Weapons: *Lee Enfield No. 4 *Sten Sub Machine Gun *Webley Mk. 2 *Kukri *Mill bomb X-Factors: Training- Which warrior had the more difficult, and better training? Marksmanship- Which warrior could hit a flea off a dog's ass at 300 yards? In other words, which one can shoot better? Leadership- Which of these warriors leads men better in a fire fight? Brutality- Which of these warriors is more merciless and without regard to human lives? Intellignece- Which of these warriors has better tactics, makes better decisions, and is overall the smarter man? Calm under fire- Which of these warriors is more at home at combat and in the blood among death. *Battle will take place on a tropical island in the jungle. *Voting ends November 30, 2012. Battle: A squad of 6 Raiders are on patrol in the jungles of Guadalcanal. Unbeknownst to them is that 6 Gurkhas are also on patrol too. The lead Gurkha signals for the rest of his men to stop. He hears the Raiders walking by and signals his men to open fire on them. The 3 riflemen and 3 submachine gunners fire at the Raiders. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-6 "Left flank, left flank!!!!!!" the Raider leader yelled as he and the other Raiders open fire, a Gurkha is killed by a thrown grenade. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-5 Meanwhile, a Gurkha decides to climb a tree with his lee-enfield and shoot at the Raiders. He kills a Raider and falls out of the tree because of the gunfire from the other Raiders. Raiders-4 Gurkhas-4 A Raider who saw where the Gurkha sniper fell goes over to him with his Ka-bar and attempts to kill him. He grabs the Gurkha who manages to grab his Webley and kill the Raider with it. Raiders-3 Gurkhas-4 Another Raider with a Reising kills a Gurkha who was attempting what his buddy did with climbing up a tree, however he drops a grenade that kills the Raider. Raiders-2 Gurkkhas-3 A Gurkha is creeping up behind a Raider with his Kukri, he jumps on the Raider leader's back and tries to slice his throat but is thrown over his shoulder and shot by the Raider's Colt Revolver. Raiders-2 Gurkhas-2 The Gurkha leader sneaks up behind a Raider with his kukri and severs his spinal cord. As he's doing this the Raider leader takes careful aim with his Springfield rifle and kills a carefully hidden Gurkha. Raiders-1 Gurkha-1 The two leaders find themselves up against one another. The Gurkha thinks of a plan and runs up a tree. The Raider leader folllows him to get a coconut in the face. He falls on his back and when he comes to he sees the Gurkha leader sitting on his chest. The Gurkha leader says to him 'Now you will die white man." The Raider, now fearful for his life at this point stabs the Gurkha with his Ka-bar. The Gurkha is surprised by this turn of events and loosens his grip on the kukri. The Raider leader now stabs the Gurkha leader in the chest. He gives a shout of victory, and examines the Gurkha leader's kukri. "Nice knife you got here midget." WINNER: Marine Raiders Category:Blog posts